christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Planet
Silent Planet is a progressive metalcore band that originated out of Azusa, California in the United States. The band began in 2009, created by Vocalist Garrett Russell, Guitarist and Clean Vocalist Nick Marshall, Guitarist Spencer Keene, Guitarist Nathan Benedict, Guitarist David Belvin, Bassist Jay Learue, and Drummer Jason Scrinber. The band's current lineup consists of Russell, Bassist and Clean Vocalist Thomas Freckleton, Guitarist Mitchell Stark, and Drummer Alex Camarena. The band is currently signed to both Solid State Records and UNFD."Solid State Records signs Silent Planet". Lambgoat. September 24, 2014. Retrieved on November 28, 2019."Silent Planet Sign To UNFD + Announce New Album When The End Began". August 17, 2018. Retrieved on November 28, 2019. History Silent Planet began in 2009, out of Azusa, California in the United States. The band was created by Garrett Russell, as a way to express his spiritual ideals while volunteering at a Hattian orphanage.Deming, Mark. "Silent Planet". AllMusic. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. Russell, at the time, was also a part of a band called Hepafilter."Coward". Bandcamp. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. Before finalizing the original lineup for Come Wind, Come Weather, Russell recorded an EP with Hepafilter, titled Coward. The original lineup of Silent Planet consisted of Russell, Guitarist Nathan Benedict, Guitarist and Clean Vocalist Nick Marshall, Guitarist David Belvin, Bassist Jay Learue, and Drummer Jason Scribner. Despite having an original lineup, the band went through an entire lineup change, save for Benedict and Russell.Settles, Keith (July 26, 2013). "Interview: Silent Planet". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. He would then hire on two guitarists - Spencer Keene and Ryan Whittington - as well as Bassist Garrett Lemster and Drummer Teddy Ramirez. By 2013, a majority of the members departed. Thomas Freckleton joined the band as a Clean Vocalist, Guitarist and Keyboardist. However, soon after his admittance, he joined on Bass, due to Lemster's departure. Around 2014, Mitchell Russell, Igor Efimov, and Alex Camerena joined on Guitars and Drums respectively. The band released lastsleep (1944-1946) on January 2, 2014.Stagg, David. "Silent Planet - lastsleep (1944-1946)". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. On November 10, 2014, the band released their debut album, The Night God Slept through Solid State Records.Burns, Geoff (November 12, 2014). "REVIEW: Silent Planet - 'The Night God Slept'". Substream Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019.Simula, Collin. "Silent Planet - The Night God Slept". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. On September 30, 2015, Efimov departed from the band.Efimov, Igor (September 30, 2019). "I'm no longer in Silent Planet...". Twitter. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. In 2016, the band would go on Warped Tour, alongside bands such as Gideon and Wage War.Hartmann, Graham (March 23, 2016). "2016 Vans Warped Tour Announces Full Lineup". Loudwire. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. On July 1, 2016, the band released their second album, titled Everything Was Sound.Dickensheets, Lissa (April 12, 2017). "Review: SILENT PLANET - 'Everything Was Sound'". Metal Nexus. Retrieved on November 29, 2019.Russell, Garrett (August 11, 2016). "Silent Planet reveals inspiration behind 'Everything Was Sound'". CCM Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019."Album Review: Silent Planet - 'Everything Was Sound'". New Noise Magazine. July 6, 2016. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. The album was lyrically and spiritually heavier than the previous release, with the lyrics being written by Russell and the structures by Stark and Underoath Vocalist Spencer Chamberlin.Lewandowski, Nao (June 28, 2016). "Silent Planet's New Reality". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. On August 7, 2018, the band released their third album, titled When the End Began, which was released through Solid State and UNFD. The album was well-received."Silent Planet make music as therapy on new album 'When The End Began'". Alternative Press. October 30, 2018. Retrieved on November 29, 2019.Heilman, Max (October 29, 2018). "Silent Planet plays metalcore for 21st century dystopia on new record". Riff Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019.Lewandowski, Nao. "Silent Planet - When the End Began". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 29, 2019. On November 29, 2019, Russell announced that he was seeking treatment for mental health issues, which had led to the band dropping off a tour with Northlane and Polaris.Wookubus (November 29, 2019). "Silent Planet Vocalist Garrett Russell To Seek Treatment For Mental Health Issues". Theprp. Retrieved on December 1, 2019. Members Current * Garrett Russell - Vocals (2009-present) * Mitchell Stark - Guitars (2014-present) * Thomas Freckleton - Bass, Clean Vocals, Keyboards (2012-present), Guitars (2013) * Alex Camarena - Drums (2013-present) Former * Nick Marshall - Guitars, Clean Vocals (2009-2010) * David Belvin - Guitars (2009-2010) * Nathan Benedict - Guitars (2009-2013) * Spencer Keene - Guitars (2009-2016) * Ryan Whittington - Guitars (2011-2013) * Igor Efimov - Guitars (2013-2016) * Jay Learue - Bass (2009-2010) * Garrett Lemster - Bass (2011-2013) * Jason Scribner - Drums (2009-2010) * Teddy Ramirez - Drums (2010-2013) Discography Studio albums * The Night God Slept (2014) * Everything Was Sound (2016) * When the End Began (2018) EPs * Come Wind, Come Weather (2012) * lastsleep (1944-1946) (2014) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Post-Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:UNFD artists Category:United States Bands